


Call Me

by Aruse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dean is 23, Exhibitionism, Implied Top!Sam, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Sam is 19, Semi Mutual Jerk Off, Sexting, implied bottom!dean, like seriously the only plot is the first paragraph, maybe... yeah i think so, or like the first four sentences, standford era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruse/pseuds/Aruse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as a normal day, and then Dean got a text that he should have waited to open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heya_Cassbutt_Apdinof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heya_Cassbutt_Apdinof/gifts).



> Comments and likes are love! <3

It had started as a normal day, Dean going out to interview a man who had claimed he’d seen the victim who had turned up without a heart before the murder happened. Dean wasn’t happy exactly, he was content. All signs pointed to werewolf. A quick and easy silver bullet and burn the body, that’s all that had to happen. But Dean quickly decided that all of that could wait until tomorrow when he got a text as he got in the Impala after the interview.

The text was from Sam, which in itself wasn’t strange or out of place, but the content on the other hand... That was new. It was a video about 30 seconds long with the caption _Wish you were here xoxo -Sam._ Dean smiled at that, then pressed play and nearly choked.

It had been shot on Sam’s phone from his perspective looking down his body, his cock hard and leaking in his hand as his chest rose and fell. Sam’s long fingers wrapped around his base as his cock began to twitch and precome dripped from the slit. There were only a few seconds of this before Dean could hear Sam start to moan and whimper, his cock seeming to get harder as he lifted his hips off the bed. Dean had to bite his lip to keep from groaning as his own cock started to chub up in his slacks.

Dean paused the video, looking around before he undid his pants and reached lower to cup his balls, the warm weight feeling nice in his hand. He whimpered quietly when he pulled his boxer briefs down enough to grasp his cock. The head of his cock was shiny with precome and he was fully hard after a few strokes. He pressed play and turned the volume up a little, Sam’s soft whimpers filling the car. As the video went on Dean stroked his cock faster, moaning when Sam’s cock twitched hard, cum shooting out, his fingers still wrapped around the base as he came untouched. Panting, Dean pumped his cock quickly as Sam started to stroke his own cock, a few more ropes of cum squirting out while Sam let out broken whimpers.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, closing the video and called Sam, who picked up after a few rings.

“Hey, Dean,” he said, obviously still coming down from his orgasm.

“Shit, Sam, you can’t just send me things like that! I’m fucking jacking off in the car,” Dean growled. Sam smirked as Dean's voice translated just how worked up he was.

“Really, Dean?” he laughed. “You couldn’t wait until you got to your hotel? I’m surprised-”

“Oh, shut up, Sam!” Dean snapped and squeezed his cock gently. “Would you, fuck, would you just talk me through this? Damnit, I need you...”

“I’m sure you do, baby,” Sam said, voice low. “Come on, Dean, I know you wanna come for me, sweetheart. I wanna hear you moan for me when you do.” That pulled a soft whimper from Dean, precome slicking his hand and cock as he stroked.

“Yeah, Sammy... I’m so fucking close, so turned on when you talk to me, when you touch yourself. Fuck, I can’t wait to see you again.”

Sam laughed softly, stroking his own softening cock.

“I know, Dean. You’ll see me in a few months for Thanksgiving and then after that for Christmas,” Sam said, leaning back with a small smile on his face.

“I don’t know if I can wait that long, Sam. I haven’t been fucked since you left... Fuck, I’m going crazy sitting here thinking about you.” Dean whimpered softly as he stroked his cock faster, more precome beading at his slit.

“Good,” Sam said in a low voice. “That ass belongs to me, you slut. I don’t even want you to finger yourself.”

Dean moaned loudly at Sam’s words. His cock throbbed, pleasure simmering in his gut, lust running through his veins. “Gonna come,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Do it,” Sam answered. “Come for me, bitch, come all over yourself. Oh, and Dean?”

“Yeah, S-Sammy?”

“I want pictures when you’re done.”

Dean gasped before he could answer, his cock twitching as he slowed his strokes. Ropes of cum spilled from his cock and landed on his white fed shirt and black jacket, a few drops hitting his chin and bottom lip. Soft whimpers fell from Dean’s lips and he pumped the last of his release out of himself. Then, after a few moments, Sam spoke.

“That sounded good, baby. Now don’t forget the pictures, Dean.”

Dean opened and closed his mouth, unable to form complete words. A noise that could have been ‘yes’ was all Sam understood before he smirked and hung up, leaning back to wait for the pictures he knew would come.

It took Dean a few minutes after that to realize Sam had hung up. He breathed hard as he opened the camera on his phone, taking some pictures. One was just the front of his shirt and jacket covered in lines of drying cum, while another was of his spent cock hanging out of his undone slacks. The last was of his face, his lips and chin spattered with his own release, lips parted and eyes innocent. After he took that picture he smirked, starting a video.

Dean smiled at the camera, running his tongue over his lips to wipe the cum away, then he looked down to drag two fingers through the mess on his jacket. He rubbed some of the cum over his lips before taking his fingers into his mouth. Moans sounded in Dean’s throat as he sucked and licked his fingers, his hips rolling to their own accord. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a soft pop, repeating the action once more before biting his lip.

  
“Wish you were here, baby,” Dean said with a smile, then turned off the camera. He sent Sam the pictures and video, turning his ringer off as he shoved his phone in his pocket, starting the car up and pulling away from the curb.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn’t have to wait long for the pictures from Dean to arrive. He felt his phone vibrate on his chest, and he picked it up with a smirk as he opened the message, then bit his bottom lip. The pictures made him shiver as he scrolled through them, but the video made his cock twitch on his stomach.

 

“Fucking hell, Dean,” Sam murmured to himself, stroking his cock gently, teasing the head. The video only lasted a handful of seconds, but Sam was already half hard by the time it ended. Before he went further, he saved the pictures and video to his phone in a folder labeled “Miss you”, then opened the folder and scrolled to the bottom, opening the first picture.

 

It was a picture of Dean on his knees, mouth open as he looked up at the camera, completely naked with his hands tied behind his back. Sam grinned as he looked at the picture and licked his lips. The picture was from the week before Sam left for Stanford, but he knew he’d never get over the things it did to him. He couldn’t wait to see Dean again, get his hands on him.

 

The next picture was one Dean had sent the first week Sam was away. In it, Dean had his head thrown back, eyes closed as he bit his bottom lip hard, and Sam could only imagine what was happening outside of the picture. He went through the rest of the pictures, his cock hard and leaking by the time he reached the end of the album, and he could tell it wouldn’t take much for him to come.

 

He pulled up the camera on his phone again. It took him a second to focus on his cock, and he started recording.

 

“Hey, Dean, baby. Know we just talked, but I had to tell you again just how much I love you.” Sam started to stroke his cock, letting out soft breaths as he did. “I miss you already, but I’m sure you can tell that,” he chuckled. Sam’s cock twitched in his hand, a line of precome flowing from the tip.

 

“My cock is fucking aching for your ass, Dean, just fucking throbbing. The next time I see you... I’m gonna bend you over the hood of your damn car and wreck your little hole, you hear me? Gonna take you hard and rough, just like I always do.” Sam moaned loudly as he finally came, playing out scenes in his head of him fucking Dean; holding him down and slamming into him, spanking his ass and thighs, shooting his load deep inside of Dean, screaming his name.

 

It took Sam a few long moments to come back to himself. The phone was still recording, but pressed to his chest, and his hand was wrapped loosely around his cum covered cock.

 

“Shit,” he whispered and slowly removed his hand from his dick. He flipped the phone to front camera, smiling softly as he brought his hand up to lick the cum from his fingers, sucking on them as well.

 

“Hope you liked that as much as I liked yours,” Sam said, licking his lips. “And you should try to make it out here sometime. I miss you more than ever. I love you.” He smiled at the camera as he ended the video. It only took him a few moments to send the video to Dean, knowing that he would love it.


End file.
